Prussia x Maid slash
by TaNa-Jo
Summary: You are captured by Prussia :D (Old story and crappy)


Chapter 10 A kingdom and a wedding night (warning - contains mature content)

Read the other chapters gallery/46890316/Prussia-x-Reader-MAID

When you opened your eyes all you saw was white.

"What the"

You muttered and wanted to rub your eyes. You froze and suddenly you knew it.

"Hair?"

It definitely was his hair and you felt a bit stupid now. You giggled, because your pose was kind of strange.

How the hell could you get your head on his?

Softly you shook him.

"Hey wake up; it is time to get up"

All you got was a big moan. A moan where you could see every single tooth.

"Ough my god Gil that is not really nice."

"Hm?"

He murred – still very sleepy.

"Why can you sleep like a hundred year old stone? That is unfair."

"Maybe, because I am over hundred years old? Theoretically… you know"

"I got it Gil, I got it." You smirked.

"Hmm but now… what now?"

You asked.

"Well, get up and breakfast? I' m hungry. The other things later." He said and nodded to underline his words.

Imaginary you face palmed yourself.

"Well then. Okay." You sighted.

He smiled, gave you a kiss and went into the bathroom.

You shook your head.

'Men…what's wrong with them? '

You stayed up. With bare feet it was pretty cold, because the floor was out of cold stones.

"Cooooold! Damn cooold!" You screamed.

Gil looked out of the bathroom to you.

"What? Cold? Really? I –"

"Ah! Gil goddamn! You are…. Bare! "

You turned around with a high red face.

"Close. The. Door. I'm catholic okay? No naked men, no sex before marriage okay?! Now go and close the door."

You said – still blushed.

You could not see his wide smile.

"Now I see. That's why….hahaha!"

Then he closed the door.

"You are mean!"

You said. All you got was a laugh.

' Argh that's just embarrassing.'

After you were sure that Gil was finished you entered the bath and decided for a normal white dress.

When you walked through the estate you received some strange views by the employees. But not bad ones. The views were kind of amused, you weren't sure about that. Something you were sure about was that you don't like that looking after you really much.

To your luck you two were alone in the breakfast room.

Gil read the newspaper.

"Oh, _ look at this!" He gave you the newspaper and pointed on an article.

To say it closer it was the main page of the newspaper.

There was a big headline:

`We finally become a kingdom! The ruler Gilbert Beilschmidt finally takes a wife '

You stared at this article.

Nobody awaited something like that. It was just a simple meeting of the heads of the state but suddenly a pretty young woman in a pure black dress appeared. (…) Stiegerlitz made it public with the agree of the couple. Everybody was surprised about that. "I am very happy that we finally get a queen and a king (…) "said a couple to our reporter. The lady's name is _ _. But everything else about her is unknown yet. All we can say is that the two seem to be very happy and in crush with each other. We are sure she will be a good queen. The marriage is in less than a month in the castle of the capital Straßburg. The citizen can take place on the court. (…) After the marriage is done the new royal couple will move into the castle. (…)

"What? We will move into the big, huge castle in Straßburg? That castle? And the wedding is public?" You asked.

"Yeah I think so. But we will keep the estate if you want?"

"Sure – I really like it."

You replied and nodded.

"Hmm I guess this month is going to be a very busy one."

Gil said and looked at you.

"Maybe but it is not that bad."

"Of course not! Much better than if your parents would force you to marry a foreign man you don't know. Or?"

"Haha no one is better than you."

You said and hugged him.

After the breakfast Stiegerlitz knocked at the door.

"May I kidnap your fiancée?"

Stiegerlitz asked with his strange smile.

"Hmm depends why."

Gil answered amused.

Stiegerlitz laughed loudly.

"Hahaha well for your wedding. Please come with me my lady."

He offered you his arm.

You nodded and took his arm.

You stepped out of the room and when you looked back you saw Gil smile mad. He looked amused and formed with his lips the word cute.

You looked at him very bad and before he was able to answer the servants closed the big doors behind you.

"Well _ I have the honor to teach you about the wedding. You also have interviews and the people want some photos of you. And there will be a portrait of you. You have to sit every day 3 hours for it now. For uhm… 3 weeks I guess. Every day on the little balcony next to the room with the colorful windows."

"Okay I see. That is very nice .The idea with the portrait."

"Of course it is tradition my dear."

Stiegerlitz laughed.

You entered a room.

"Now I will tell you about the ceremony. You will have to behave like a queen now. That means your use of language should be better than the normal speech of the citizen. Simply behave like a queen okay? You know what I mean."

You nodded.

"Fine. Now this is important. If you marry him… he will give you something very important. He even doesn't know this – only me knows about that. With marrying him he will lose a part of his immortality. You will get the half and that means you two will be immortal until one of you dies. But of course you cannot die from disease or something. No you can only kill one of you with a sword in battle through the heart. But that won't happen, because he is a very good fighter and this happens not very often in battle. Maybe a cut in the upper part of the body but the heart is difficult to reach through the uniform. Anyway he is connected with the country in a way only he knows but you will, too. This should make you proud. You will receive that during the wedding – I don't know. His father never told me more."

That was really shocking for you. Immortal? You? Sure you thought that marry him and die some years later while he keeps his youth would be a bit strange.

"I see. I am really surprised and honored. I am glad that I can help him with this burden."

Stiegerlitz nodded.

"Now to your sister. You will never ever talk about her again. This is no offer this is an order. You will never tell somebody about her out of your husband and people you know very well. To marry someone out of the poverty is forbidden. For you we will imagine a past but for your sister we can't. This would be very bad for this country and you two if someone would know that. Do you understand? I know this is hard but you have no other chance or you leave gilbert."

"Never! I would never leave him, I love him. But I love my sister, too. This is a really hard decision but she will understand. I am sure."

You said and nodded.

"Okay now we are finished. The portrait will be done every day on 4 o' clock."

You nodded and stood up.

"I am sorry but please I need some time to think about that all."

Stiegerlitz nodded and you left the room.

You hurried to get to your room.

' I will never see my little Lilie again! I can't. She is my cute part – my little sister! This is just cruel! '

You closed the door, went to your bed and cried. All the frustration and the pain about losing your past went into your tears. You sobbed and your face burned.

But Gil was a part of you now, too. And you knew every woman would get a husband and Lilie, too. She would leave in future for sure. You couldn't leave Gil.

It knocked.

"Hey _ are you there? Can I come in?"

It was him. You gave no answer. All you wanted to do was crying.

He stepped in, locked the door and sat next to you.

"Hey. What happened dear?"

He said softly and touched your shoulder.

"M...my sister… I …h..have…. to.. leave...her…f..orever…but…she…is..m…my …sister….I..will..never…see…h..her again…"

You sobbed.

He made a worried face.

"Everything will be fine."

He tried to calm you down but after some seconds the hugged you. You accepted it. It happened not very often but when you were really sad no one was able to touch you while you were crying. Only he was allowed to.

You cried for a long time. His smell and his warm body gave you consolation. He held you all the time until you calmed down. It was nearly evening when you finally decided to stop crying.

"I will have to go to her. For a last time."

"What?!"

"Yes. I am back until 12. Can't you understand me?"

Silence.

"I don't want to get you in danger. I want to have a wife that is still alive you know? But if it would be my brother…. I can understand you. He lives far away and it is terrible for us. But never see him again… ugh that is a heavy burden. Okay. Until 12 otherwise I will go and search for you with the whole empire. And the excuse of you – have fun to think about one excuse for that."

"I promise."

You hugged him.

"I love you"

And then you stood up and went to your wardrobe.

You took a black coat with a cowl.

Then you two went to the stable. You settled Thunder.

When you wanted to climb him Gil grabbed your arm.

"Wait! Take this."

He showed you black boots and gloves for riding.

"Wow! Thank you but where…"

"Don't mind, hurry up. Ride fast and secure. Only on the paths!"

"Sure"

With this you climbed Thunder and Thunder went out of the stables.

It felt good to ride again. This horse was simply amazing.

It was nearly dawn when you were in front of Straßburg. You reached it after one hour in the fastest speed.

You put on the cowl that nobody was able to see your face. Only black.

The soldiers at the entrance looked at you strange and you only said you have to bring a message for a secret and important person.

After some seconds they opened the entrance.

Thunder galloped through the streets and you finally reached your quarter. The ground was out of sludge and everything was dirty as always. The people looked sad and feeble.

You felt bad about your luck and hurried to get to your old house. The people looked after you. A black robed stranger on a pale beautiful horse with expansive saddle and bridle.

When you reached your old home thunder stopped.

Your boots gnashed in the mud. You knocked at the wooden door. After a few seconds it opened.

It was Ms. Smith.

She looked kind of scared.

"Can I come in?"

You asked and when she nodded you bounded Thunder in front of the window.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

You took off the cowl.

"It's me _"

"Oh my god! " She hugged you.

"Lilie! Come fast!"

She yelled and some seconds later Lilie appeared.

Her eyes turned big and full of tears.

"_! I missed you so much!" She screamed and ran to you.

You hugged her for a long time.

"I can't stay long. This is the last time we will see each other.

I…"

"I know child. You will be the queen! This is very nice! I can't believe it. When I first read about it – I couldn't believe it. Sure, because we aren't royal. This will be difficult for the heads of the state."

Ms. Smith looked at you and her eyes filled up with tears.

"I am so happy for you"

You nodded grateful.

Lilie cried and you hugged her.

Her red hair was longer and you saw that she grew in the time you were away.

You explained everything. From the beginning until the current situation and why you were there. Both understood after a while.

You stood up when it was very dark outside.

"I will have to go now. Will you come to my wedding? You should see him… he is just adorable. He is the best man that exists in the whole empire."

You kissed Lilie on her forehead.

"I love you. We will meet again someday."

A tear ran down your face when you opened the door.

"Of course we will come. I will look at him."

Ms. Smith said and smiled.

You nodded and smiled, too.

Then you climbed up Thunder and put on your cowl again.

"Come one Thunder!"

You said and then he galloped away. You hurried, because you were not able to look backwards again and your time was running out.

You couldn't wait to see him again. You missed him after some hours. That was kind of strange but this person was like a magnet to you.

When you reached the estate it was nearly 12 o' clock. After you put Thunder back into his stable Gil appeared in front of the door.

"You are in time. Perfect."

"You smiled. Oh you can't believe how tired I am."

He smiled and hugged you.

You two went to his room. The riding was exhausting so you fell asleep immediately.

When you woke up you heard the shower in the bathroom.

Your muscles hurt and you felt a bit tired.

When he stepped out the bathroom his white hair sticked out.

"Morning."

He said and you answered "Hey, morning."

He bent and gave you a long kiss. You grabbed his neck and pulled through his hair. You smiled against his lips.

"Well you are a very good kisser"

He said while he put on his boots.

"I know" You smiled.

You went to the breakfast.

You talked about the wedding when it knocked at the door.

Before Gil could say something the door opened.

"Gil!"

A huge blonde guy entered the room and his voice was very loud. The man was very muscularly and his hair was combed backwards. Blue eyes and blonde hair…. This guy reminded you on somebody.

That was the guy of the photo in Gil's room. His brother!

"Ludwig!" Gil replied, stood up and hugged him.

"My little brother. What are you doing here?"

Gil smiled.

"Well do you think I let my big brother marry without me?"

With these words he pat Gil's back with a laugh a bit too hard, because Gil rubbed his back after his brother went off.

"So this is your fiancée?"

He asked and looked at you.

"I am _ _ mister. A pleasure to meet you."

You said.

He took your hand.

"Oh it is my pleasure. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt. Also known as Germany. You are the woman who turned off the head of my brother?"

He laughed.

"I think so"

You smiled.

"Well he always was fascinated when he saw another creature which was not male. Haha."

He laughed.

"Is that so?"

You looked amused to Gil.

He looked kind of offended.

"Haha but you must be special, because he never had talked that much about someone else than him."

Ludwig said.

You smiled.

"Okay enough, enough!"

Gil said you and Ludwig had to laugh.

"How long can you stay?"

"Until 1 day after the wedding."

The blonde answered.

"Oh that is more than I expected. Awesome! "

"Well it is a risk but for you it is one of the most important days in your entire life."

Gil said nothing but you could see that he was proud to tell his brother that he would marry now, too.

In the following weeks you had to do many things like answer reporters, sit for the portrait in your black dress, long gloves until your elbows and a beautiful matching hat. The wedding ceremony was practiced very often – everything should be perfect and without a single mistake. It was fun but the best things were when the designer came from the town where you got your beautiful black dress. She would make your wedding dress. All you knew was that it would be white.

In the evening of the last day Gil was not there. He told you before that he will make a stag party with Ludwig. Before he went away he hugged and kissed you. You looked into his red eyes.

"Your last day in freedom. Enjoy it Gil"

You laughed.

"Haha yes. But I can't wait until tomorrow. See you tomorrow beauty."

You smiled.

You were exciting, too.

After the two went away you decided to go to sleep. Only with enough sleep the next day would be great.

You awoke early in the morning. There was a big yellowish sunrise and the air was warm.

You put on the simple white but still elegant dress, brushed your hair and stepped out. You and Gil already had packed the stuff you wanted to take with you when moving into the castle.

There was pure chaos, everyone had something to do and was in hurry.

Someone grabbed your arm.

"Good morning _"

It was Trenton.

"Oh good morning Trenton."

He nodded friendly.

"Well you have to eat and after that you will we be taken to the castle where you have to put your dress and stuff on. Come with me please."

You nodded and followed him through the mass of people.

"Trenton … "

He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Will you come with me? I can't do this alone."

"Maybe I will come with you and move into the castle, too. You are the queen – everyone has to listen what you say. If you want that – I will do it."

"Of course I want it. We are friends. Huh ruling about an empire and be the queen of it? Gosh… I really didn't see that coming. Everything, because of this deadline and Stiegerlitz. You know sure I love him and I want to marry him in future but they've never gave us time. I'm so nervous."

"That is normal. I am sure you will do it perfectly."

He smiled and gave you your breakfast.

After that you stepped out the building and entered a coach. It was a white one with golden ornaments on it. Thunder was already in the castle's stable. It was a pure white horse with a beautiful plaited mane.

You entered the coach. The windows of the coach were closed and you were glad. Outside on the streets were hundreds of people and waved. Everyone wanted to see the new queen once.

You tried to ignore them and concentrate on your family.

'I wish Gil would be here. I bet he isn't nervous. Damn. Stupid wish of all girls – dream prince and wedding…. It is just too much of publicity.'

You stepped out. Everything in the castle was decorated. A woman guided you in a room and suddenly many people talked to you.

"Stop it and be all quiet."

A female voice said. It was the designer who made your black dress.

"Oh" You said.

She smiled and said: "Well I had the honor to design your dress. Please follow me."

You could not believe your eyes when you saw yourself in the mirror. The dress was thin at the top and until your hip it turned large with ruffles and beautiful pattern. You thanked her several times and praised her work.

She smiled.

After you had put it on – and this took its time – you were ready for the makeup, they plaited your hair, made your nails and put makeup in your face. All that took over two hours.

When you stepped out, Stiegerlitz as your accompanist everyone was silent. It was a balcony where maybe over hundred people were able to stay. Everybody looked at you and your beautiful dress. There was a corridor in the middle and at the end stood him. He wore a pure white suit with a black bow tie. His red eyes stared at you and he smiled.

You blushed and smiled. This feeling was adorable and there was nothing around you, only him. Flowers came from everywhere and when you reached him he offered his hand to you. You were only able to smile.

A priest stood in front of you. You two turned around to him. You were shocked. Behind him the whole citizen of this capital were able to see you, because the balcony was very high. You clawed Gil's hand stronger.

"Calm down, ignore them"

He whispered.

"Well, today this young couple will become one! This country will become a kingdom today. So I ask you."

He looked at you.

"Do you want to take him, Gilbert Beilschmidt as your husband?"

Everyone was silent.

"Yes, I want."

He nodded.

"And you, do you want to take her _ _ as your wife?"

Gil looked at you. His eyes were full of love.

"Yes, I want."

The priest nodded and said:

"Well then.

The meaning of marriage:

Marriage is a promise

That in sickness and in health

You love and care for someone

More than you do yourself

To cherish them forever

Without question put them first

And always be there for them

Through the best of times and the worst

And though it brings commitment

It off and comes with ties

The bond that makes it all worthwhile

Is in your loved ones eyes

For the true meaning of marriage

Is all of the above?

But more than that

It's also a deep and lasting love.

In virtue of my authority I will declare you to man and woman. Will you two be a loving, caring and good ruling royal couple?"

Someone came with two crowns. The priest took them and put them on your heads.

"You can kiss your wife now."

The priest said.

Gil turned around at you and in the next second he kissed you. You held his neck and he your hip. The kiss was long and deep. This kiss was the best one in your whole life. You shivered.

You looked into your eyes. Then you stepped forwards, hand in hand. You raised your connected hand and the folk rejoiced. It felt just adorable.

When you looked to Gil you froze.

"Your eyes…"

He looked at you.

His eyes were golden and his hair glimmered golden. His whole body began to shine.

"What is that?"

He asked and still held your hand.

Suddenly you felt strange. Something warm entered your head, your arms, and your legs – your whole body. You glimmered golden, too. Then you felt something like a lightning through your head and then the golden shine turned bigger and went off.

Gil's eyes were red again, his hair and his body were normal again. The folk rejoiced even louder.

You smiled and thought about Stiegerlitz's words about the gift you will receive. You felt strange. The country – you felt connected to it.

Then you thanked hundreds of people for the wishes as the new queen. Finally you two were alone in the evening.

You talked much and after the main meal he looked at you.

"The crown fits you very well."

"Thank you, I can't believe it. You are the king now, we are married. It feels strange to call you my husband. But it's good."

"Haha yes that's true. Well … you said that you are catholic, right? Or even grew up with catholic rules."

"Yes… You…"

"Well you know what happens after marriage? You promised…."

"Wh-what? You m-mean … ? Well…uhm.. Haaa well then…I guess…"

You tried to say and he looked a little bit amused at you.

"Don't be affright; it is not that bad as you think. Hey I am your husband, remember. Who else should be able to do this except me?"

You turned red.

And nodded.

"You are right….well then…"

He smiled.

"You won't be disappointed hahaha."

"Mhmm…"

You murred.

You tried not to think about it.

You ignored his wide smile the whole evening. He couldn't wait… gosh.

(The following text will contain mature content. Intercourse. Here my promised Lemon – as you all wanted. Oh my I will never write something like this again hahaha xD … I had to use my dirty minds ^^'Don't think badly about me okay? :3 Don't like don't read. I am not sure if this is 18+ or 16+ … hmmm. Anyway have fun with your Prussian lover/husband/ king Gil)

You entered the room where you would have to sleep now. It was big and the furniture looked expansive. You still wore the clothes from the wedding. You sat down on an armchair and Gil, too. You talked about some things and after a while there was nothing more to talk about. It tingled between you and you could see this in his eyes. There was lust in his eyes, like an animal which is hunting. Everything was silent except some birds in the silent night. After some moments Gil stood up and put out the lights of the candles. It was darker with every single put out candle.

Now he came to you and put out the last candle next to you. He looked you deep in the eyes and smiled. Everything was dark out of the moon shine which shone at you. Contours put in milky moon shine.

You saw Gil's silhouette. He whispered your name and put a strand of hair out of your face which escaped your plaited hair. He knelt and put your shoes off. You shivered and you were fascinated about how he moved. Then he put off your socks and everywhere where his warm fingers touched your skin you shivered. He smiled and said: "Come" and took your hand.

Your heart pounded fast of excitement when he laid his arms around your hips and pulled your body next to him. You knew what would come next but you had no experience so you were more than just a bit unsure.

"Relax" He whispered and stroked with his fingers about your back. He saw that you were nervous. You sighted and laid your head at his chest and closed your eyes.

For a while he stroked your back and looked at you. You felt his view but you were not under pressure. You enjoyed the silence and then you raised your head. You could see his face in the moon shine which was lighted by the moon. He had a smile on his lips.

His eyes were squinted but full of love. Full of happiness you looked at him. You were happy to be that nearby by your husband, it gave you a good feeling. You stretched to reach his lips. With pleasure he reciprocated the kiss and pulled you even more nearer to his body. You put your arm around his neck and sighted. Gentle his tongue touched your lips and asked for inlet. Unsure you accepted. He took his right hand off your hip and touched your scrag. He was careful with touching you to prepare you for the next steps. Slowly your nervous feeling changed to expectation. Because of that you became braver and put your hand into his white hair. You enjoyed it until Gil ended the kiss gentle.

You looked a bit confused when he stood up and went behind you. He opened the barrettes in your hair and you waited until he put them onto your shoulders. He came nearer to you could feel his breathe on your skin.

"_"He whispered and you shivered by his voice. You looked at him.

He answered your view and put his lips on your neck. One hand on your hip and the other one on your arm. Up and down he gentle touched your arm.

His lips were warm and soft and then he took a bit of your skin between his teeth and bit you gentle. Out of this place you felt some warm shivers while you felt his warm breathe on your skin. You leaned at him, felt his hot body. His hands wandered at your hip and again up to your upper body. You took his hand and touched his fingers and then he pulled his hand away. Silent you stood there while he was opening your wedding dress, his fingers touched your skin gently. Again you shivered. His fingers wandered down your back until the shutter was completely opened. The dress stopped at your hips. The cold air touched your skin but you didn't care about it. You concentrated on Gil; he touched the dress and finally pulled it down until the dress was off and lied at the ground. He took your hand guided you, the dress was left alone at the ground. There was something more important at the moment. Hesitantly you turned around; to stay in front of him only in underwear was a strange feeling. You gave him some time to look at your body and then you went to him and opened his jacket. Your fingers shivered. He took your hands and kissed them, what made you blush.

The whole situation was strange for you. Gil let your hands free and put his under your chin. Softly he raised your head. You looked into his eyes which glowed dark. He waited and gave you time to deal with the new situation. Gil pulled you to him and drove you into a long hot kiss. Your hands clawed into the cloth of his shirt. After a while you ended the kiss to open his shirt. You had to take some breath. Gil bent forwards and nibbled on your chin bone what was not a really big help, because it made you even more badly. At first the knobs didn't want to open but finally you got it and pulled his whole shirt with jacket off him. The cloth fell down with a quietly noise. Gil turned away from your chin bone and gave you the chance to explore his body. Slowly you touched the contours of his muscles with your fingers and looked at the body of your husband. You had to smile when you saw the shiver on his body every time you touched him. Brave you leaned forward and put your lips on his neck and nibbled on his skin.

He stretched his neck that you had more space. It seemed that he was enjoying it. His reaction let your heart beat even more higher and you felt the heat burning in your whole body. Gil put his arms around you and fascinated he followed your movements with his eyes. When you recognized his view you blushed. Unsure you blinked when you recognized that your bra was way too loose.

Irritated you looked down at your body, Gil must have had opened it. A shame appeared in you but you decided to let the bra get off. Interested you looked into Gil's face and waited for his reaction. He smiled and looked down at your body. His hands followed. Slowly he touched your neck, the collarbone, wandered further and imperceptible touched your breast. His touches were intentionally fast; fast he wandered further to your belly. Then he laid his hand again at your side. You looked into your eyes until your husband closed his and kissed you again. While he did this he pulled your backwards to the bed. Willingly you let him guide you. When your knee throats bumped against the edge of the bed you fell into the pillows. You raised your body a bit and climbed in the middle of the bed. You relaxed again in the pillows while Gil climbed above you. Helpless you were lying there and you winched a bit while your husband was looking at your body. Again he wandered with his hand but this time he stopped at your breast. He took his mouth on them and pampered and annoyed you. You moaned and bit your teeth.

"Hngh… Gil…"

You moaned quietly and put your hands into his hair. With every touch by him your body got even hotter and you winded under him.

You bend your legs and tried instinctively keep your husband that near to your body. The fingers of his free hand grabbed the waistband of your slip and pulled a bit on it. You shivered and your anticipation grew. The thought of having intercourse with him didn't scare you anymore and slowly your lust grew into a big one. You raised your hip that Gil had better access to rid of your last clothes. You felt the cloth running down your legs while Gil put it off. His glowing view wandered over your body and your most sensitive place. You pressed your thighs together, because it was a strange feeling that he looked like this at you. You husband bent again above you and then he drove you into a kiss. Your heart pounded and you felt happy. With pleasure you came towards him put your arms around his shoulders and nestled at his body. Then you feel like Gilbert's hand moves lower, eager you surge up against the touch. You recognized how Gil smiles, your pleased reaction seemed to make him happy. His hand wandered between your legs which you let him explore with lust. With lust you pull your body against his hand, moved your hips in a slow rhythm. Your unspoken Please following Gilbert's fingers wandered a little further before he enters you. The feeling was unknown but you loved it. To want more you still moved your hips, while Gilbert also moved his hand and his touches made you slowly mad.

You hardly notice that there was a second factor but you were caught too much in your feeling.

Comforting you moaned softly his name, you were pushing against him.

He whispered your name, bent at your face and stole your breathe with a gently kiss. You didn't want to interrupt the kiss so your only option was to breathe through your nose. Everything in your head blurred and you were not able to think clearly anymore. In your feelings you forgot nearly where you were but you recognized that he ended the kiss. You tried to get your voice under control but when Gil's demanding lips touched your body you were not able to and moaned. You did it even louder when you came. (I can't believe I am writing this O-O)

Hardly gasping and shivering on your whole body you looked deep in Gil's eyes, which were looking at your face.

He leaned forward and whispered: "Well _ you are really sensitive my cute."

You bit on your lip but you knew that he didn't mean it.

"Relax, just relax and enjoy it." His words were and then he put his lips at your neck.

Again the heat returned – it was never away but it returned even stronger. You winded while his lips wandered down your body.

You suspected what he wanted to do and between your legs it tingled. His lips wandered until your crotch. While he was doing his work you clawed your hands into the pillows under you. All you did was moan and breathing.

"Gil…" You moaned and tried to control your voice this time. You would not make it easy for him to let you come again that fast. You enjoyed the feeling he gave you. Gasping you tried to breathe.

After a while you couldn't stand it any longer and you whispered: "Gil … please…. Stop torture me…" and you felt how he raised his head.

"Hm?"

To say something like that was a case for you.

"Make me to your woman, Gil. " You said and looked him deep into the eyes. He looked at you and blinked. After some never ending seconds he climbed again above you. At this point you recognized that he was naked. You were not able to say when he took his clothes off, because you didn't recognized. When you looked down at him your view stopped between his legs. Now you were unsure, very unsure. But Gil raised your chin und looked at you.

"Relax, and then you won't feel any pain." He said and touched your cheek. You nodded and tried to relax, you could trust your husband. He bent down to you, still looking at you and studied your face when he entered you.

You felt his heat and raised your hips to make it more comfortable for him.

When he entered you, you moaned and your inner resistance broke. It didn't hurt - Quite the reverse. His entering let you moan his name. Gil was happy that he didn't hurt you and touched your neck with his free hand. Slowly he moved up and then he pushed his best part deep into you. He did it even more fast with every single time. He moaned, too.

Fast you habituated at this feeling and put your legs around his hips. In his eyes you could see the deep lust. His eyes burned like fire, he looked like a predator. Not human anymore. This amused you and you drove him into a deep kiss he gladly replied. You put your arms around him and finally you become one with him, in rhythm, everything. When he came in you a deep shiver entered your body and you saw how he bit his teeth. His body shivered and he licked his lips. There was saliva in his mouth, because of his erection. Gil looked at you. His eyes were full of love. He bent down and touched your neck and then he bit you gentle and with his tongue he doctored the tiny bits after that.

"_ I really love you. You are my life."

He whispered when he had the time to look into your eyes.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I love you even more. Give me more, please."

You answered and pulled his hair.

He grinned.

"Everything what the queen wants"

He drove you into a deep kiss.


End file.
